Café con leche (Fenro OneShot)
by Man-Gos15
Summary: Fenton le prepara un café a Ciro. Tal vez le llegue no le guste, tal vez se de cuenta de algo. (Fenton/Ciro Reboot)


Virtió el líquido caliente en la taza la cuál tenía un dibujo de un foco, tranquilamente viendo como el humo se esparcía sin apoderarse, soltando un pesado bostezo.

_Sí, eran las 7am _y solo por Ciro Peraloca se atrevería estar a esa hora solamente para asegurarse de que el gallo no se estrese en su inminente inseguridad y su arrogancia se elevará como la cafeína en su sistema, porqué así era, aunque Peraloca siempre lo negara Cabrera sabía muy bien que él era un sujeto inseguro, no un cretino inseguro como Mark Picos, _ese es un imbécil_; Ciro tiene buenas intenciones pero pareciera que al crear sus artefactos su inseguridad fuera revelada indirectamente en ellos al terminar por salir _(la mayoría del tiempo)_ un tanto mal o al menos no como lo planeado.

Ver como Ciro parloteaba a diario sobre lo mucho que detestaba que Picos fuera apreciado o que el señor Mcpato no le prestó atención al mostrarle su último invento le hacía ver la imagen de un niño que se siente poco valorado, _vaya que la actitud era similar_, excepto que el inventor en el que pensaba Fenton además de no ser un niño era _mayor_ que él, y, _en su opinión_, uno jodidamente guapo pero con carácter a veces insoportable.

No quería lidiar con sus palabras a veces sin sentido en quejas, por lo que un buen café sabía ayudaría en al menos calmarlo ligeramente, y nada como café hecho por él mismo, aunque irónicamente el no consumiera tal bebida gracias a su ya hiperactiva y rápida naturaleza solía dejárselo hecho a su amada madre.

—¿Qué haces? —se pudó escuchar la voz que hacía despertar los sentidos de Fenton aunque ni se diera cuenta, cada vez que Ciro hablaba el quería responder de inmediato, era como un mecanismo impuesto en su cerebro que actuaba automáticamente como una maquina—. Te has tardado mucho en esa llamada ¿huh?

Su compañero con tranquilidad agarra la taza con cuidado de no quemarse, caminando hasta estar detrás de la silla donde Peraloca estaba sentado, este al notar su presencia (ya que está era increíblemente difícil de ignorar) se volteó a verlo, subiendo una de sus cejas para dirigir hacía abajo la contraria levemente con intriga, viendo la taza.

—¿De nuevo lo del café? —volvió a hablar, un tanto sorprendido en el fondo gracias a las atenciones de su interno de laboratorio, o como el solía llamarlo, becado... Y aunque sonara realmente gracioso, él ya no era ningún becado, tenía un gran trabajo como Patoaparato con un jefé tan prestigioso como lo era Rico Mcpato, _sin duda_ la arrogancia de Ciro hizo que este mismo lo subestimara sin _real_ motivo.— ¿Necesitas algún favor o algo así, Fenton?

Pronunció tratando de mostrarse indiferente aunque en el fondo de cierta forma sabía que Fenton y él se acercaban el uno al otro cada vez que pasaban más tiempo, aún así, para alguien con tan poca experiencia social era difícil asimilar que tenía de hecho un amigo, pero por alguna razón no se sentía para ninguno de los dos como una amistad, sino un lazo que terminaba uniéndolos a ambos, como si fuese algo biológico para ambos terminar junto al otro de cualquier forma, algo que ambos terminaban sintiendo con rareza pero ya no le tomaban importancia, tal vez solo sentían las cosas de forma distinta, no tenía que significar nada que la sangre de Ciro empezará a bombear con un rapidez anormal cada vez que Fenton estaba en contacto físico con él... _¿Verdad?_

—Así es, café recién hecho para que puedes terminar tus planos sin arrancarte las plumas —en un tono de juego que el contrario conocía dijo, para el que estaba frente a el ver los ojos adormilados de Fenton con una suave sonrisa alegre era increíblemente adictivo como la cafeína, pero también un tanto dulce como la cantidad de azúcar justa puesta, la cuál en vez de empalagarte era agradable y malditamente perfecto aunque nunca se atrevería a describir a nadie con ese término—. ¡Espero te agrade! La verdad es que le puse esfuerzo, Dr. Peraloca.

Aun ligeramente sorprendido tomó la taza que contenía el líquido que soltaba humo, acercando la textura de la raza a su pico, sorbiendo un poco de este sin parecer importarle lo caliente que parecía estar, viéndose como tragó de este sin parecer desconfiar en Fenton, podría morir pero él sabía que no sería capaz de hacerlo daño directamente, ni a él ni a nadie.

_Fenton no era como él._

Fue cuando de repente en la común escena el gallo puso sus ojos como dos platos en estado de sorpresa, frunciendo el ceño segundos después, Fenton no podía dejar de pensar en lo adorable que se estaba viendo molesto, ni le importaba porqué demonios lo estaría ahora; era común y _por Santa Leonora_, vaya que era adorable muchas de esas veces para él.

—¿¡Por qué le agregaste leche al café?! —indignado se quejó por tal tontería como un ingrediente más tan ofendido exageradamente como si hubiesen insultado a sus ancestros, señalando con su mano libre la taza como si fuera una atrocidad, Fenton no entendía como podía hacer tal drama, pero vaya si que estaba disfrutándolo—. Mi café nunca lleva leche.

El contrario respiró con simpleza, manteniendo su actitud aunque sin poder evitar pensar en lo malditamente dramático y medio bobo que estaba haciendo Ciro frente a él.

—Dr. Peraloca, estaba muy amargo, necesitaba algo que lo regule —con tranquilidad explicó, sonriendo ligeramente—. Todo es mejor balanceado, incluso el más fuerte amargo.

—_No, lo amargo debe quedarse amargo _—pareció tomárselo personal, viéndose en desacuerdo con la afirmación que explicó su interno—. No digas tonterías.

Fue cuando de repente, harto de la situación tan ridícula en su opinión, Fenton agarró la camisa verdosa de su compañero, jalándolo hacía el haciendo que ambos quedarán mirada con mirada y con sus picos rozando.

—Si que lo necesita, _¿por qué crees que nos vemos tan bien juntos entonces? —_con dulzura en casi un susurro pero uno raramente claro hizo la pregunta de la cual no se esperaba realmente ninguna respuesta clara—. A eso me refiero, pero si gustas puedo prepararte otro.

Soltó una pequeña risa amable, por el contrario el mayor quedó totalmente atónito a las palabras de Fenton mientras veía como se separaba de él con naturalidad, fue en ese instante cuando Ciro inesperadamente agarró su mano con firmeza, Fenton al no esperarselo se volteó para verlo con confusión y un rubor que pasaba por sus mejillas y su pico.

—No, espera... —ambos estaban frente a frente y Ciro parecía serio pero no enojado, con sus ojos de inventor puestos fijamente en Fenton, si las miradas matarán el pato sería la presa perfecta del ave delgada—. _Sí quiero el café con leche._

Fenton por segundos pareció sorprendido para que instantes después los dos simplemente se separaran sin mucho más que decir más que dedicarse mutuamente una sonrisa, y aunque pareciera difícil de creer, la del amargado y insoportable inventor era _genuina._


End file.
